Smile
"Smile" is a song by Pentagon, and the fourth track in their first mini album, Pentagon. Lyrics |-|Hangul= You make me smile alright 유난히도 아른했던 매일 밤 그 꿈속처럼 내 곁에서 머물러줘 사탕보다 더 Sweet하게 Smile 꼬마 아이처럼 Smile 네 미소를 보여줄래 별을 잘못 찾아왔나 이래도 돼 싶어 처음 본 그 순간부터 넌 한결같이 예뻐 I love you 이슬보다 더 Yes I do 맑고 투명해 너는 Baby 흩날리는 머릿결 사이로 아름다움이 흘러넘치잖아 상상만 하던 이상형이 맞아 꿈속에서만 봤던 그녀를 닮아 맘은 괜히 떨려 보물 같은 널 갖고 싶단 말만 속에 던져마냥 예뻐서 따라가는 게 아냐첫눈에 반한 것 이유가 이게 다야 유난히도 아른했던 매일 밤 그 꿈속처럼 내 곁에서 머물러줘 사탕보다 더 Sweet하게 Smile 꼬마 아이처럼 Smile 네 미소를 보여줄래 오늘도 내 시선은 네 앞에서 멈춰 언제나 봐도 예뻐너를 위해 혼자 걱정해내가 먼저 말하면 가벼운 남자라고 생각하겠지이제 됐어 네가 싫어질 정도로난 네가 너무나도 좋고 너만 생각하면 답답해 괴로워하지만 알지어차피 똑같지 내일도 이? 준비가 됐어 널 향한 내 배포는 꽤 커 또 다른 애들과는 몇 배속 차이가 나니깐 다치지 않게 Be careful oh 조심해 그래 난 네가 좋아 만약 밀어내면 난 네가 무례해서 좋아 다 필요 없고 꽃보다 꽃다운 너와 함께 할 수 있다면난 부르주아 유난히도 아른했던 매일 밤 그 꿈속처럼 내 곁에서 머물러줘 사탕보다 더 Sweet하게 Smile 꼬마 아이처럼 Smile 네 미소를 보여줄래 아무 말없이 그냥 안아줄게 어때 날 믿어볼래 Baby 네가 느낀 이 느낌 그게 전부가 아닌 그 이상 보여줄게 My heart is only for you 너를 위해 뭐든지 난 할 수 있어 슬픈 눈물 따윈 없는 이 꿈을 깨지는 말아줘 Ha 유난히도 눈부시던 매일 찾던 그 별처럼 내 곁에만 머물러줘 Cake보다 더 Sweet하게 Smile 살짝 로맨틱하게 Smile 나의 품에 안겨줄래 |-|Romanization= You make me smile alright yunanido areunhaetdeon maeil bam geu kkumsokcheoreom nae gyeoteseo meomulleojweo satangboda deo Sweethage Smile kkoma aicheoreom Smile ne misoreul boyeojullae byeoreul jalmot chajawanna iraedo dwae shipeo cheoeum bon geu sunganbuteo neon hangeolgachi yeppeo I love you iseulboda deo Yes I do makgo tumyeonghae neoneun Baby heunnallineun meoritgeol sairo areumdaumi heulleoneomchijana sangsangman hadeon isanghyeongi maja kkumsogeseoman bwatdeon geunyeoreul dalma mameun gwaeni tteollyeo bomul gateun neol gatgo shipdan malman soge deonjyeo manyang yeppeoseo ttaraganeun ge anya cheonnune banan geot iyuga ige daya yunanido areunhaetdeon maeil bam geu kkumsokcheoreom nae gyeoteseo meomulleojweo satangboda deo Sweethage Smile kkoma aicheoreom Smile ne misoreul boyeojullae oneuldo nae shiseoneun ne apeseo meomchweo eonjena bwado yeppeo neoreul wihae honja geokjeonghae naega meonjeo malhamyeon gabyeoun namjarago saenggakhagetji ije dwaesseo nega shireojil jeongdoro nan nega neomunado jogo neoman saenggakhamyeon dapdaphae goeroweohajiman alji eochapi ttokgatji naeildo ijen junbiga dwaesseo neol hyanghan nae baeponeun kkwae keo tto dareun aedeulgwaneun myeot baesok chaiga nanikkan dachiji anke Be careful oh joshimhae geurae nan nega joa manyak mireonaemyeon nan nega muryehaeseo joa da piryo eopsgo kkotboda kkoctaun neowa hamkke hal su itdamyeon nan bureujua yunanido areunhaetdeon maeil bam geu kkumsokcheoreom nae gyeoteseo meomulleojweo satangboda deo Sweethage Smile kkoma aicheoreom Smile ne misoreul boyeojullae amu mareopshi geunyang anajulge eottae nal mideobollae Baby nega neukkin i neukkim geuge jeonbuga anin geu isang boyeojulge My heart is only for you neoreul wihae mweodeunji nan hal su isseo seulpeun nunmul ttawin eomneun i kkumeul kkaejineun marajweo Ha yunanido nunbushideon maeil chatteon geu byeolcheoreom nae gyeoteman meomulleojweo Cake boda deo Sweethage Smile saljjak romaentikhage Smile naye pume angyeojullae |-|English= ou make me smile alright Like that faraway dream I had every night Stay by my side Give me a smile that’s sweeter than candy Smile like a child Show me your smile Did you land on the wrong planet? Are you allowed to be like this? Since the moment I first saw you, you’re always so pretty I love you, more than dew Yes I do, you are clear and pure, baby Through your blowing hair Beauty flows down You’re my ideal girl that I’ve been dreaming of My heart trembles, you’re like treasure I keep saying that I want you It’s not just because you’re pretty It’s because I fell for you at first sight Like that faraway dream I had every night Stay by my side Give me a smile that’s sweeter than candy Smile like a child Show me your smile Again today, my eyes stop at you You’re always so pretty I’m worried about you If I talk to you first, you’ll think I’m too easy I like you so much that you might hate me When I think of you, I get frustrated But I know I’ll be the same way again tomorrow Now I’m ready My capacity for you is quite big My speed is faster than anyone else I’ll make sure you won’t get hurt, be careful I like you, if you push me away I like you because you’re rude I don’t need anything else If only I can be with the flowery you I’ll be a bourgeois Like that faraway dream I had every night Stay by my side Give me a smile that’s sweeter than candy Smile like a child Show me your smile Without a word, I’ll hug you Will you trust me? Baby, this feeling that you have That’s not all, I’ll show you more My heart is only for you I can do anything for you Don’t break this dream that has no sadness or tears Like the dazzling star that came to me every day Always stay by my side Give me a smile that’s sweeter than cake Romantically smile Will you come into my arms? Category:Songs